No Good For Me
by selectclientele
Summary: this is a ginny fic. ginny's thoughts, ginny's feelings, and its a songfic. this is the first half-decent thing i ever wrote, so i DO owe JK Rowling and Harry Potter that i suppose. i also recently edited it.


***  
I see a home in a quiet place  
I see myself in a strong' embrace  
***  
  
"Ginny, you really should think about settling down sometime THIS century."   
"Just leave me alone will you, Ron!"   
"Yeah sure Ginny, I'll just, you know, not care," Ron said sarcastically, becoming frustrated. This conversation was going nowhere.   
"Besides, who are you to talk? You're not exactly married or anything."   
"So, at least I've actually DATED!"   
"Yeah whatever," Ginny muttered, getting up and storming to the front door.   
"You get back in here." Ron yelled after her.   
"In your dreams!" was the reply, accompanied by the slamming of the door. Ron sighed. Things hadn't exactly gone as he'd planned.   
  
***  
I feel protection from the human race   
It's not parental  
***  
  
Ginny jammed her keys into the ignition and turned them. The engine started up with a low purr. She loved this car. Usually she would drive slowly and enjoy the feel of the soft leather beneath her, but today her main objective was to get home as fast as she could. She had learnt a lot about the Muggle world after buying an apartment there with Hermione's help seven years ago, a year after she'd graduated from Hogwarts. Most of the time she could forget about HIM. "Damn Ron," she muttered under her breath. All he had talked about when she had got there was how cute Harry and Hermione's baby, Liam, was. 'Even their NAMES sound perfect together,' she thought bitterly. Then there had been the lecture.   
  
***  
But it's a fantasy, not a reality  
And it's no good, no-no good for me, you have no idea  
***  
  
She turned off the car and climbed out. After making sure it was locked she turned and slowly made her way up the stairs. All the countless visits she had made over the years, and continued to make, to their home in Godric's Hollow, were torture. Every time she saw them sitting together on the couch, Hermione snuggling up to Harry, she wanted to rush at them and tear them apart with her bare hands. She sighed and flopped down on her small, polished-jarrah four-poster bed with the see-through purple canopy she loved.   
  
***  
That I'm walking through the clouds  
When you're looking at me  
***  
  
Even when he only glanced at her during a conversation her heart would start to beat just a little faster. He made her feel like 'jelly' all over, as Hermione would put it, she thought with a wry smile.   
  
***  
I am feeling like a child  
Vulnerability  
***  
  
But most of the time, it was like she wasn't even there. He only had eyes for Hermione. She was just Ron's little sister and his wife's friend, nothing to give much thought to. Those were her last thoughts before she drifted to the land of dreams, curled up on her bed, lonely.   
  
***  
I am shaking like a leaf if you move beside me  
***  
  
They were having a picnic in a beautiful, lush, green forest when he leaned over and kissed her, but suddenly it wasn't her that Harry was kissing anymore, it was Hermione, and Liam was between them on the rug.  
  
***  
And you're all that I see  
But it's no good for me  
***  
  
When she woke up, she went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of strong coffee, no milk, and sat on the bench to drink it, drawing from it the warmth that she needed. Why couldn't he see that she was in love with him? But no, he was so wrapped up in Hermione that he wouldn't notice if the world blew up, let alone a little TRIVIAL little thing like her 'crush' on him and couldn't notice that she only had eyes for him, ever.  
  
***  
You have a home  
In a quiet place  
And someone else, feels your strong embrace  
***  
  
Shaking off the feeling of jealousy that was welling up in her, Ginny hopped of the bench, put on some fresh clothes and drove to Cho's house. This was where she went whenever she needed advice. Even though Cho was two years older than her, they'd become good friends since graduating from Hogwarts, nine and seven years ago, respectively. Cho lived with her husband, and had three children, twins Maddie and Ally, and Jon.  
  
***  
She is protected  
And she needs no chase  
***  
  
"Cho, I swear I'm about to go crazy."   
"Ginny, what is it?" Cho asked, half her attention on Eli and Marianne playing on the rug in front of them.   
"Harry! He is so blind it's absolutely maddening! I CAN'T SEE HOW HE CAN'T SEE THAT I LOVE HIM, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!!!"   
Here she stopped to catch her breath and Cho seized the chance to get something in edgewise. "Ssh Ginny, just calm down a bit. Believe it or not, its not the end of the world."   
Ginny nodded slowly, then broke down and cried in the comfort of her friend's arms.  
  
***  
And do you love her???  
***  
  
On the way home, Ginny found herself wondering whether Harry really loved Hermione, or whether it was just an act, whether he was just staying with her because now that her parents were dead he was the only person Hermione had left… Then she dragged herself back down from the high levels of happiness that her dreaming had flown her up to and concentrated on the road.   
  
***  
You're a mystery  
You are the heart of intrigue  
***  
  
Couldn't he just give her some teeny, weeny, little sign to give her some hope, some hope that he might not love Hermione after all, that he might love her instead. Was that too much to ask? Ginny sighed, and switched off the engine, taking a few deep breaths before getting out of the car. Absent-mindedly, she locked her door and got out of the car, leaving her window wide open. When she got to her front door, she realised she'd left the keys in the car. Giving another sigh, she went to get them.  
  
***  
You're no good, no, no good for me  
But you have no idea  
***  
  
When she got to the car, HE was standing there, leaning against her door.   
"Hi Ginny."   
"Hi Harry."   
"I, uh, well…"   
"Yes..."   
"I want to be better friends," he told her, the words tumbling over themselves in his rush to get them out.   
"Okay," she replied softly, staring at her feet in their grey sneakers.   
"Yes," she said, firmer this time. "I'd like that," now meeting his eyes.  
"Alright then," he murmured, smiling at her. "I suppose I'd better go, it's getting kind of late."   
"I'll drop by tomorrow then."   
"Sure."  
  
***  
That I'm walking through the clouds  
When you're looking at me  
I'm feeling like a child  
Vulnerability  
I am shaking like a leaf  
If you move beside me  
And you're all that I see  
But it's no good for me  
***  
  
A/N ~ The song is 'No Good For Me' by The Corrs. All HP characters belong to J.K Rowling. Oh yeah, Ninamazing did this first, go read it, it's REALLY good. And if you want to review…(HINT, HINT) well, that would be very nice. 


End file.
